


Skinnydipping

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a camping trip on Yavin IV, Jaina Solo catches Kyp Durron skinnydipping and gets more of an education than she expected. Takes place just before the start of "Vector Prime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinnydipping

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jaina is just turned 17 here, which is the age of adulthood in the Star Wars books at the time this was written. So it's not *technically* underage anything. And there's no direct contact, either. But the warning is there in case it bothers anyone.

"Okay, kids, tents are set up," Han Solo said, turning to his three children, who were sorting through their packs. "Jaina, you're in the smaller one. Jacen, Anakin, you're in that one, and Kyp and I are in this one."

"Why does Jaina get her own?" Anakin asked. The youngest Solo crossed his arms and glared at his brother, Jacen, who was glaring right back.

"Because she's a gi- young woman," Kyp Durron said. The Jedi Master was busy shoving his duffel and his sleeping roll into his tent. "She needs her own tent."

Jaina stuck her tongue out at her brothers. She bent to fetch her pack, which sat at her feet. Han was setting out his sleeproll, and Jacen and Anakin had turned to bickering.

Kyp paused, glancing over at his friend's daughter. Her long, waist-length dark hair fell forward, over her shoulder, drawing his gaze down to the shadowed cleft visible at her neckline. His mouth went dry, and he wondered exactly when Jaina Solo had acquired breasts.

He quickly looked away, afraid that Han would catch him looking, but Han was immersed to his waist in the tent. Kyp looked back to Jaina, who was now crouched by her bag, still bent forward. He knew it was wrong, but now that he'd noticed, he couldn't look away.

Her top was dark green and wrapped around her torso. It was sleeveless, and tigther than he would think Han would permit his seventeen-year-old daughter to wear. Of course, maybe Han hadn't noticed that his daughter had turned into a woman.

Han hadn't, but Kyp certainly had.

He bit the inside of his lip, eyes sweeping over her. Her rounded breasts strained her top, giving him a clear view down to her navel. It inched up at the waist, giving him just a peek of skin. Her khaki pants skimmed her hips, baggy enough to hide the outline of her legs. Black boots completed the rather suggestive outfit.

Kyp suddenly felt aroused. He wondered what was wrong with him. It was Jaina! She was like a sister to him!

Though, not enough of one to keep his sudden erection from pressing against the seam of his pants.

He was, at that moment, very grateful for the robes he was wearing; they covered the embarrassing product of his perusal of the young Jedi woman.

Kyp stood. "I'm going to go bathe in the river, wash the sweat off before I start attracting anything unsavoury."

Jaina glanced up. "Don't get lost. I don't know if anyone else can make a fire."

He was staring at her. He knew it, and yet he couldn't look away. Her full lips were enticing him, and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted-

No!

"Uh, okay." He nodded, then turned and stumbled off through the trees.  
  


\----------

Jaina watched him go, wondering why he'd suddenly acted so oddly.

She glanced down at her bag, and caught sight of the amount of cleavage she'd unwittingly been displaying. Turning red in an instant, Jaina tugged at the neckline of her top, raising it by a scant inch.

No one had seen. Well, no one but Kyp. And his reaction flustered her. She was fairly certain his eyes had been fixed on her breasts when she'd looked up.

She stood up and threw her bag into her tent. "I'm, uh, going to find firewood. I'll be back before it starts getting dark."

"Okay," Han said. He was still messing with something in the tent, probably not even paying attention to her.

Anakin and Jacen certainly weren't. They were still arguing over something.

She considered the direction Kyp had gone, and went in the opposite direction. Her skin felt hot, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

Maybe it was the thought that Kyp had been looking at her. She wasn't immune to the fact that he was a fairly young, attractive male. And he'd been looking at _her_!

She stopped suddenly, reached out to sense her family, then doubled back, circling around the campsite, headed in the general direction Kyp had gone. This was the only chance she was going to get; she and her mother and her Aunt Mara were going to Rhommamool the next month, and Kyp was off to regions unknown. It was why her father had planned this outing, in fact.

Sensing Kyp up ahead, Jaina slowed her pace. The foliage thinned here, and Jaina stopped, peering through the leafy branches. She almost gasped at what she saw.

Kyp stood on the bank of the river, at a wide, deep pool she and Jacen and their friends sometimes used for swimming. He was in the middle of pulling off his shirt.

Jaina had never seen a male who wasn't a family member with their shirt off. Kyp's muscles rippled under his skin as he pulled his tunic off over his head. Sweat and moisture from the humid air beaded on his skin, rolling down the groove of his spine. Kyp was definitely a better male specimen than anyone in her family.

He'd already pulled his boots and his socks off, and now he was working at the fastening of his pants. He half-turned as he pushed the pants down over his hips. Stooping, he struggled with the pantleg, trying to pull it off his foot.

"Bad Jaina," she said under her breath, even as her eyes moved hungrily from his bare buttocks, across the hard muscle of his thigh- And stopped, going wide, at the sight of his erect penis.

She'd known, in theory and from her "sexuality education" class that Cilghal insisted on teaching all the students, that they did that, but actually seeing one was . . . different. Jaina licked her lips nervously.

Finally, Kyp succeeded in getting his pants off. He stood for a moment in the sunlight, facing her, his dark green eyes scanning the forest. Jaina had closed herself off, so she didn't think he could sense her so close. She couldn't pry her eyes off him. It was a fascinating sight; she flushed, thinking that she wanted to see it closer.

Kyp turned and stepped into the water. It covered him past his waist. He began splashing water over his torso. Jaina eased forward, wrapping an arm around a skinny tree, still out of sight, still in the shadows.  
  


\----------

Kyp, oblivious to Jaina's presence, scrubbed at his chest with the clear, cool water. After several moments of splashing, he sank under the water to wet his hair.

Resurfacing, he shook the excess water from his hair. Running his fingers through the black locks, he paused.

The image of Jaina Solo came to mind, though he'd been hoping that this madness would go away with distance and cold water. It didn't.

He wondered what it would be like to feel her hands on his chest, spreading the cool water over his skin. It trickled in rivulets down his abdomen. He shivered as the water rolled down, wishing suddenly it was fingers. He gazed wryly at himself, still just as hard as when he'd entered the water. The problem was that he couldn't get his mind off of Jaina's breasts.

Kyp wondered what colour her nipples were and considered for a moment drowning himself in the river. Maybe that would end the torture. Han would certainly make death a lot more painful if he knew the direction of his friend's thoughts.

He forced himself to return to the task of bathing, but his mind kept wandering back to the campsite. Which brought him back, ultimately, to Jaina's breasts.

"I need help," he muttered to himself.  
  


\----------

Jaina shifted uneasily against the tree. She was starting to feel funny, like she did sometimes when she was alone in her room. Her stomach tingled, her face flushing, and that place between her legs was getting hot.

It was bad, she knew, to be spying on Kyp like this. Bad to be feeling these things when she looked at him. She'd sometimes fantasized about Zekk, wondering what he looked like shirtless, admiring his butt when he wasn't looking. Sometimes she pictured more . . . pictured what she was seeing now.

She'd had a girlhood crush on Kyp, which she'd thought she'd got over before this. It had extended to maybe a kiss or two, when she was younger, and hadn't known about things like this.

Jaina pressed her legs tight together, feeling the rush of warmth as Kyp turned back to the shore.

Her breath caught. He was getting out!

Water sluiced off of him as he moved out of the river. He was looking down at the sandy bank, watching his footing as he walked up the slight slope. Jaina bit her lip as he shook his head, sending water spraying. Her mouth went dry as he reached up and ran his fingers through the wet black locks, the muscles of his chest glistening in the sunlight.  
  


\----------

The cold bath hadn't helped one bit. Only thing it had done was wash the sweat off, which he had a feeling would be returning fairly soon.

The sunlight felt good on his shoulders, and he stood for a moment, eyes closed, letting it beat down on him. But it didn't take his mind off the persistent throb between his legs.

Kyp turned his gaze towards his predicament. Previous "solutions" having failed, there was only one thing left to do. Good thing everyone else was back at the campsite, because getting caught would be an embarrassment.

He glanced around, just to be sure no one was around. Carefully shielding his thoughts, he finally let the fantasy in his head bloom as he ran the fingers of one hand over his chest, toying idly with his nipples. Deciding his knees wouldn't hold for long with what he was doing, he knelt in the sand.

Since this had started with Jaina's breasts, he thought about those. He'd helped her over a fallen log earlier, his hand on her bare arm, so he knew what her skin felt like. Kyp shuddered as he imagined touching her now, his fingers sliding over the smooth skin of her arm, up to her shoulder.

Mentally, he lifted his eyes to her face. She was a very pretty young woman--she _was_ an adult now, he reminded himself, had been since she was sixteen--and it was easy to transfer the memory of her face, flushed slightly from exertion, from the campsite into a more intimate setting, namely here at the river. He pictured her lips parting as his fingers trailed up her neck. then he imagined kissing her. Her lips would be soft, pliant under his. She would moan as his fingers trailed over her collarbone, dipping briefly into the valley between her breasts.

Kyp's breath caught and he skipped forward in his fantasy as his mental wanderings brought him back to her breasts. He would love to free them from her top, easing the straps off her shoulders, parting the front to free those globes to his touch. They would fill his hands, he judged. Her nipples would be good-sized, pebbling against his palms, a shade somewhere between pink and brown.

In his mind he pushed her top down to her waist and trailed his fingers down the sides of her ribcage as she lay back, watching as she arced up off the sand. He curved a hand around behind her, burying his face between her breasts for a moment as he pulled her forward. She parted her legs, the fabric of her pants pulling tight as he slid her over his thighs, until the seam at the apex rubbed against his pulsing erection.

As he drew a nipple into his mouth in his fantasy, Kyp ran his fingers over his thigh, up towards the black curls at his loins. He delayed for a second, rubbing the inside of his thigh, and then he briefly cupped his testicles, his thumb brushing the base of his penis.

He let out a shuddering breath and drew his fingers up the under side of his quivering member, imitating the fantasy rub of fabric against him. Then he curved his fingers around himself.  
  


\----------

In the trees, Jaina's mouth dropped open as Kyp knelt in the sand, rubbed his leg for several moments, and then began touching the hard length of his erection. The muscles in her abdomen tightened and a hot rush of need shot from her loins to her breasts, her nipples hardening instantly.

She pressed against the tree, unconsciously rubbing her breasts against the smooth bark. Jaina's palms were sweaty and she had to bite her lip to keep in a little moan at the image before her. Her hand strayed down, down, and her fingers pressed against the crotch of her pants. She'd never been this aroused before.

On the sandy bank, Kyp's deft fingers tugged at the engorged length jutting from between his legs. She was too far away to see as clearly as she wanted, but it was enough. With the arm not holding on to the tree for dear life, Jaina slipped her hand into her top and pinched one of her nipples, rolling the tip between her fingers. She wondered how it would feel to have Kyp touch her. Her cheeks flushed as she followed that thought with one about his mouth on her.

Unable to stand it anymore, Jaina quickly unfastened the waist of her pants and slid her hand inside. Her fingers ghosted over the curls there, damp with sweat and her own desire. Jaina let a sigh pass her lips, barely audible in the sounds of the jungle. She pressed her fevered cheek to the surprisingly cool surface of the tree and held her breath as she parted herself, running her fingertips over her aching, swollen netherlips before delving to find the nub of her clitoris.  
  


\----------

Kyp wasn't the tallest man in the galaxy; he was shorter than most of the male Jedi by a few centimetres. But the universe had certainly made up for that with a fairly sizable manhood. He contemplated his erection for a moment as he slid his fingers over the sensitive head. He wondered if Jaina was a virgin; he didn't know which was a hotter fantasy, being her first or having her surprise him with a few tricks. Either way, he imagined she'd be tight. His erection twitched when his thoughts strayed to how warm and wet she'd be, as he entered her.

"Oh, Force," he whispered. His hand clenched on his penis and he took a slow breath.

His brain wouldn't backtrack in the fantasy, now firmly entrenched in mental images of Jaina spread beneath him, begging him to take her. He stroked harder, unevenly palming his shaft as he sank his weight back further on his heels. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman; he needed release in the worst way. If Jaina were here, he didn't know if he wouldn't be able to keep himself from trying to seduce her, Han or no. Now that he'd opened the floodgate, all he could think about was burying himself inside the young woman.

"Jaina," he muttered. "What have you done to me?"  
  


\----------

Unconsciously mimicking Kyp's rhythm, Jaina's fingers moved faster through her slick folds, hampered by the fabric of her pants. She wanted to join him over there in the sand and feel his skin under her hands. She wanted his hands on her body, wanted the weight of him against her in the worst way. She didn't care anymore that spying on him was wrong, that she shouldn't be touching herself while watching him.

She pushed a finger into her tight sheath, shuddering a little as she did. What would that hard length feel like inside her? It had to be better than her inadequate fingers. A second finger joined the first and she thrust them harder, the heel of her hand rubbing her clit.

Jaina tried to keep her breathing even, but the closer Kyp got, the closer she got, and oh, she needed to come. She wanted to be in his arms when she did, but she couldn't, it would be so _wrong_ -

"Jaina," he said then, just loud enough for the sound to reach her ears. "What have you done to me?"

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest and for one wild moment, she thought maybe her fantasy had gotten away from her. Was he thinking about her as he . . .?

She couldn't take her eyes off him now!  
  


\----------

Kyp gave himself over to the fantasy, stroking his erection with a fast, firm hand. He was close, lost in imagining Jaina crying out his name. He couldn't stop himself from groaning hers as he climaxed, spilling hot and sticky fluid over his hand. Tremours shook his entire body as he knelt in the sand.

That, he mused, had been the most powerful orgasm he'd had in a long time. Too bad it hadn't been shared.  
  


\----------

Jaina trembled with need, listening to him groaning as he approached his release. Then he said her name and suddenly he was spurting something thick and white out of-

"Oh," she moaned under her breath. "Oh, Force."

She hadn't imagined it; he really had been thinking of her.

The knowledge pushed her over the edge and she sank to her knees in the brush, one hand braced on the tree, as she shook with her own orgasm. She panted without worrying too much if he could hear her. He was too occupied with climbing to his feet, to return to the water.

Jaina leaned helplessly against the tree, waiting for her heart to stop pounding. She couldn't believe she'd just done that!

With shaking legs, she stood and wiped her hand on the tree. She glanced back at Kyp, saw he was washing himself off in the cool water. One thing was certain: she was never going to see the Jedi Master the same way again!  
  


\----------

Kyp quickly dressed and made his way back to the camp, where Han and the boys had finally got the tents up. Jaina wasn't present, which was something of a relief. 

"Enjoy your dip in the water?" Han asked him.

He started guiltily and then realised that Han was asking in general. A gentle probe through the Force told him that Han was oblivious. "Uh, yeah. Seemed kind of pointless, though, with this heat. Where's Jaina?"

He hoped that question was casual enough.

"She went to get wood," Jacen offered.

The Jedi Master froze, the euphemism popping into his mind instantly. He busied himself with his pack.

Just in time, too, because Jaina emerged from the trees across the clearing, her arms full of small tree branches. She looked a little dishevelled, but hauling firewood wasn't exactly a stroll on Coruscant. Kyp's mind took the image, though, and stored it away for future reference.

"So," Han said, as he took the stack of branches from his daughter. He completely missed the way she glanced at Kyp and flushed. "Who wants weenies?"


End file.
